


Да, нет, может быть

by allla5960



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майя слышит все, кроме «ты мне не интересна».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да, нет, может быть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [yes, no, maybe so](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092961) by [starmocha (108am)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/starmocha). 



> ваншот, внетаймланно, чуточку ER, если так можно сказать,  
> почти односторонний гет, романтика, обсуждение отношений, дразнилки, низкий рейтинг.

— Ты слишком маленькая. 

Майя закатила глаза, услышав знакомые слова из уст Мэттьюза-младшего. Она возразила своим обыкновенным «три года не такая уж и большая разница», подчеркнув, что множество людей с куда более широкой разницей в возрасте провели много счастливых десятилетий вместе. 

— Ты — лучшая подруга моей племянницы. 

— Какое это вообще имеет отношение хоть к чему-нибудь? — рассмеялась ему в лицо Майя, явно забавляясь идеей того, чтобы стать тетей Райли, если бы она смогла стать женой Джоша. Он в отчаянии вздохнул — казалось, она опровергла все его аргументы. 

Но затем Джош ухмыльнулся, думая, что, наконец, нашел причину, которая немедленно отлепит ее от него. Майя отнеслась с подозрением к его усмешке, но осталась тверда в своей позиции, что два из двух за ней. 

— Ты — ученица моего брата. Ты — моя сестра-в-законе. 

Майя поморщилась, забыв, — или намеренно отринув, — присутствие Кори в семействе Мэттьюзов. Она прогнала эту мысль прочь, но дрожь все равно пробежала по ней. Она слабо отозвалась, пытаясь казаться равнодушной: 

— Плевать, это не имеет значения. 

— Не имеет значения? 

— Не имеет значения, — выдавила Майя, стараясь сдержать рвотные позывы. — Я просто делаю вид, что он какой-то нервный чувак, который зависает рядом. Иногда я скармливаю ему остатки еды. И хвалю. 

— Он не собака, Майя. 

— Как по мне, именно она, — быстро выдохнула она, желая стереть из памяти последние две минуты разговора. Она нахмурилась, когда заметила, как Джош доволен тем, что ситуация обернулась в его пользу. Она не могла позволить ему взять верх. Может быть, Майе не хватало мотивации в учебе, было пессимистичное мнение о мире и никакого драйва в жизни, но когда дело доходило до Джоша Мэттьюза, она сделала бы все, чтобы быть его. 

— Джошуа Габриэль Мэттьюз, — начала она, заставив его напрячься, когда он услышал свое полное имя. — Ты дал мне несколько очень веских причин для наших отношений — оу, точнее отсутствия отношений, но знаешь, что будет эффективнее всего? 

Джош забеспокоился, и это проскользнуло в его голосе: 

— Кхм, что? 

— Просто скажи, что я не нравлюсь тебе. Что ты не заинтересован во мне. И тогда я прекращу бегать за тобой. 

Она ждала, ухмыляясь все это время, пока Джош спотыкался о свои же слова, возвращаясь к тому с чего начинал. Она подошла ближе, заставив его отступить. Она невинно наклонила голову, сохраняя только намек на свое былое озорство. 

Он сглотнул, понимая, что ситуация вышла из-под контроля, или, вернее, из-под его контроля. Он несколько минут заикался тонко завуалированными оправданиями, которые становились все более нервозными под терпеливым взглядом Майи. И наконец, он сдался, громко вздохнув в отчаянии. 

— Ладно! — он провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь сформулировать свою следующую мысль. — Ладно, ты мне не нравишься, Майя. 

— Что это было? — поддразнила Майя, полностью услышавшая его заявление. 

— Я думаю, что ты хорошая девочка. 

— Спорный вопрос, но давай дальше. 

— Ты определенно хорошенькая. 

— Я верю, что ты использовал слово «великолепная», но продолжай. 

— Майя! 

Она рассмеялась, а затем вновь стала серьезной. Она подошла к нему ближе, и, на этот раз, он не отошел от нее. Она положила руку на его грудь и посмотрела в глаза. Она тихо прошептала: 

— Мне просто нужно знать, что у меня будет шанс показать тебе, почему мы должны быть вместе. 

— Майя, — начал он, но был остановлен. 

— Только шанс. Это не должно быть сейчас. Через несколько лет. Я буду ждать. Я терпеливая девушка. Я ждала много вещей... И людей, даже если, в конце концов, будет больно мне одной. 

Джош взглянул на хрупкую девушку рядом с ним, зная, что ее просьба была резонной. Он снова вздохнул и посмотрел в потолок. Он не был уверен, что должен делать в такой ситуации, но точно знал, что не хочет принести Майе ещё больше боли. 

— Тогда я буду ждать. 

Майя подняла голову вверх, удивленная его словами, и просияла. 

— Просто стань ещё великолепнее, — поддразнил он ее, зарабатывая легкий удар кулаком от Майи. 

— Просто подожди, Джошуа Габриэль Мэттьюз.


End file.
